


Studying My Ass

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: Jim's not taking his studying serious...well he is, only what he is studying is not in the book
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 14





	Studying My Ass




End file.
